Over time, agricultural sprayers have gotten larger to increase machine efficiency with wider booms that can cover more area in a single pass. The operational systems of sprayers have correspondingly gotten more powerful and complex. Such complex operational systems include product delivery systems that direct stored product to multiple spray sections of the boom and can include rinse and air systems for liquid and pneumatic purging of various lines of the sprayer. It is often desirable to rinse the product delivery system from time to time with a rinse liquid, such as clean water. However, to rinse the system, operators typically must manually sequence and time multiple valves to run the rinse liquid though the spray circuit. This can lead to a number of potential issues, such as misaligning the valves, not rinsing enough to properly clean the pipes, unnecessarily putting the operator in contact with harmful chemicals, and/or adding more steps for the operator to remember.